


3 Sisters, 2 Blues, 1 Silver Speedster

by lynnkath08



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: This takes place 1 year after Apocalypse. And Alex is still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Maximoff was sitting in the lounging room with his friends Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and the Marion sisters: Anna, Brianna, and Hannah. Anna is the eldest of the sisters, and is engaged to Hank McCoy. She is the level-headed sister, and a brilliant scientist. Her power is invisibility and can create force fields. Brianna is the middle sister, girlfriend of Peter, and she is very mischievous and loves to pull pranks. Her power is elasticity. Hannah is the youngest, and has a crush on Kurt, but is very shy to talk about it. Her power is animal communication.

Anna:

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjYhYfH0fDVAhVph1QKHevNAvgQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F552816922980953500%2F&psig=AFQjCNG0YqMNEbhXwf2kAc98U7Eg3kC8xA&ust=1503690220683769)

Brianna:

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwizzbfB0_DVAhWLwlQKHd-9B4EQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.j-14.com%2Fposts%2Ffind-out-what-happened-to-your-favorite-icarly-characters-40578%2Fphotos%2Fsam-puckett-47355&psig=AFQjCNHSnt6QF4EZb66nylIU38WDxEmfug&ust=1503690770955285)

Hannah:

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjN5vmQ1vDVAhXJsFQKHfb-AY4QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.afterplasticsurgery.com%2Fdove-cameron-plastic-surgery%2Fdove-cameron-lovely-smile%2F&psig=AFQjCNHqU2ngukeek8G9iPTf-adwjldWxg&ust=1503691515743178)

"Guys, I'm bored," Peter complained.

"Go read a book," Jean said.

"Boring!" Peter said.

"Books are not boring. They can help improve your brain," Anna said.

"Whatever. I'll be back," Peter said as he got up and walked out of the lounging room.

  ***with Hank and Peter***

 "Oh Hanky!" Peter called.

"What do you want?" Hank asked.

"Nothing, I just wanna talk," Peter said.

"I'm busy, we'll talk later," Hank told him.

***with the rest of the group***

 "Now I'm bored," Scott whined.

Suddenly, Alex Summers walked in. "If you guys are bored we can go check on Bozo and see what he's doing," he said.

"Alex, stop calling him that," Anna said sternly.

"Guys, are you in, or what?" Alex said, and the group followed him down to the lab and saw Peter and Hank talking. Or more like Peter bothering Hank and Hank looking frustrated with Peter. "It'll be fine. We can just watch from out the door," Alex added.

"Peter get out of here and don't touch anything," the group heard Hank say.

"Hank. Hank. Hank. Hank. Beast. Beast. Beast. Beast. Fur ball. Fur ball. Fur ball. Fur ball. Hanky. Hanky. Hanky. Hanky. Beasty. Beasty. Beasty. Beasty," Peter said.

"WHAT?!" Hank screamed in frustration.

"Hi!" Peter said then he giggled as he ran out of the lab, causing everyone, except for Hank and Anna, to laugh.

"Hey Bozo!" Alex yelled, causing Hank to growl.

Anna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you guys not to bother him," she said.

"Only you can calm him down, in a certain way if you know what I mean," Alex said as he smirked.

"Shut up," Anna said as she blushed. They suddenly heard a noise coming from the lab and noticed Hank turning into his Beast form. Anna then ran into the lab to calm him down. "Hank, honey, it's ok. Shh. Shh. I'm right here. I got you. It's ok," she said as she gently placed her hands on her fiancé's shoulders, calming him down.

"Hey sweetheart," Hank said as he gently grabbed a strand of Anna's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hi sweetie," Anna said, then they shared a loving kiss.

"Ladies and gentleman, the true Beauty and the Beast," Alex said as he clapped his hands, ruining the moment.

"What is going on here?" Charles asked as he suddenly appeared.

"We just wanted to say hi to Hank. Hi Hank! But now we're just about to leave. Bye Hank! Come on guys let's go," Alex said as he walked his friends out, leaving Anna and Hank behind.

"That's not what happened. Peter and Alex thought it was funny to bother Hank," Anna said.

"Typical," Charles said.

"Honey, I know you're busy but you're tired as well. Go take a nap," Anna said to Hank.

"But sweetie," Hank whined.

"Don't 'But sweetie' me. Go take a nap. If you want, I'll continue where you left off," Anna suggested.

"But if I take a nap you have to take a nap with me," Hank said.

"Ok sweetie, I'll take a nap with you," Anna said, and they both walked out of the lab.

"How do you do that? Usually he refuses to leave the lab," Charles said as he followed behind.

"She's basically the mom friend," Jean chuckled.

"What's a mom friend?" Kurt asked.

"That one friend that always takes care of us and takes stuff so seriously all the time and makes sure everyone's ok," Brianna said.

"Yep, always looking out for us," Peter said.

"Well maybe it's because I'm the oldest sister of the family, it comes naturally," Anna said.

"So if Anna is the mom friend, then Hank has to be the dad friend," Scott said.

"Yeah, they're so serious all the time, loosen up," Alex said.

"Maybe they act like parents because they're soon to be married and hope to have children one day and are practicing their parenting skills," Charles chuckled, causing Anna and Hank to blush.

"Ok guys, don't torture them," Jean said.

 _"Thank you,"_ Anna said through her mind.

 _"You're welcome,"_ Jean passed her response to Anna's mind.

"Yeah, we're gonna take a nap now," Anna said.

"Ok, bye Mom! Bye Dad! Enjoy your nap!" Peter said.

"Eat a dick!" Anna yelled.

"I don't eat dicks, I eat Brianna," Peter snickered.

"Babe not in front of everyone!" Brianna said.

"What was that?! We're gonna have a conversation later!" Anna snapped.

"Honey let's go take a nap," Hank said as he held Anna and they went up the stairs.

"They were made for each other," Charles said as he smiled.

"Yeah, couple goals," Alex said.

"Future marriage goals," Hannah said.

"And on their wedding day, wedding goals," Jean said.

"And when they have their first kid, family goals," Scott said.

"And when you look at me, best man goals. Hank chose me as the best man," Charles said, then he rolled away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, let's play tag!" Peter said as the friends went outside.

"But you're too damn fast," Scott whined.

"You guys can go play tag, I'm gonna sit by the lake," Jean said.

"Me too," Hannah said.

The game of tag consisted of Peter, Brianna, Kurt, and Scott.

"Tag! You're it!" Peter said, tagging his girlfriend.

"No fair Peter! You're too fast!" Brianna said as she ran.

"What are you talking about? Your power is elasticity! But no tag-backs! You have to tag either Kurt or Scott," Peter said.

"Fine," Brianna said. She tried to tag Kurt but he teleported away, so she stretched her arm out to tap Scott's shoulder, making him it.

"Damn it! That's cheating!" Scott whined.

"You're just jealous because Kurt, Bri, and I have awesome powers to play tag," Peter said.

Jean and Hannah were laughing as the group were arguing over the game of tag, and Hannah couldn't help but stare at Kurt, only to remember that she was sitting next to a telepath as she noticed Jean smirking.

"You should tell him how you feel," Jean said.

"I can't do that. What if he doesn't feel the same way," Hannah said as she looked down.

"Hannah, you may not notice, but Kurt actually likes you too," Jean told her.

"How would you know?" Hannah asked.

"Hello. Telepath," Jean said as she pointed to her head.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Hannah said.

"It's ok. Hey, remember that new diner that opened up last week? Why don't you ask him to go with you?" Jean suggested.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Hannah asked.

"I know he will," Jean said as she smiled. Little did Hannah know that Peter and the rest of the group were talking about Kurt's feelings for Hannah.

"You're staring at her again," Peter teased Kurt.

"She's so beautiful," Kurt said as he blushed.

"You have a crush on my little sister? That's so cute! But hurt her and I will end you," Brianna said.

"I would never hurt her," Kurt said.

"Just walk up to her and start talking to her. That's what I did with Jean," Scott said.

"You think it'll work?" Kurt asked.

"It will. Now go get her, tiger!" Peter said.

"Um, ok. Here it goes," Kurt said as he walked towards Hannah.

Jean giggled as she noticed Kurt walking towards Hannah. "I'm gonna leave. Good luck," she said as she pat Hannah's shoulder and walked towards Scott.

"Kurt, hi," Hannah said shyly.

" _Guten tag_ Hannah," Kurt responded.

"Listen Kurt, I want to ask you something," Hannah said.

"Oh, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, there's this diner that opened up last week, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Hannah offered.

"You mean like a date?" Kurt asked.

"If you want to call it a date, sure," Hannah said.

"I'd love to. I'd like to get to know you more. You're beautiful," Kurt said, making Hannah blush.

"Does tomorrow at 6 work for you?" Hannah asked.

"That would be great," Kurt told her.

"It's about time!" Peter yelled, ruining the moment.

Suddenly Alex appeared. "Yeah, and whatever you guys do, please don't make me accidentally catch you two having sex. I already caught Hank and Anna twice in the lab before. I didn't even think that bozo had such a nice ass," he said.

"You were looking at Hank's ass?" Scott asked.

"I wasn't looking at it, it was looking right at me!" Alex defended.

"Uh-huh, sure it was," Peter teased.

"I'm actually waiting until I'm married to have sex," Hannah said.

"Me too," Kurt said.

"Aww! Virgin love! How cute!" Alex squealed.

"What did we miss?" Anna asked as she appeared, with Hank by her side.

"Your youngest sister and Blueberry have a date tomorrow evening," Peter said.

"Really?! That's amazing! I'm happy for you Hannah," Anna said as she hugged her youngest sister.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"And I told Kurt that if he ever hurt her, I'll end him," Brianna said.

"That won't be necessary. I trust Kurt that he won't hurt her," Anna said.

"And they do look cute together," Jean said.

"Does this call for a party tonight?!" Warren yelled as he suddenly appeared, holding up two bottles of vodka in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"No Warren, there will be no party tonight," Anna said.

"You're no fun Anna," Warren whined.

"Uh, remember that last time we had a party 6 months ago and almost everyone got drunk? Charles had it worst," Anna said.

"Oh yeah, I'll never forget that night," Warren said.

"Charles is hilarious when drunk," Peter said.

"To some of you, maybe. But to most of us, he's a loud, obnoxious drunk," Anna said.

"Yeah, Charles kept calling me King Kong. And I don't look anything like that giant gorilla!" Hank said.

"And he kept calling me Hula Hoop Man, but everything else was pretty funny," Alex said.

**_*flashback*_ **

_"It's party time bitches and man-bitches!" Charles yelled._

_"Yeah! Party!" Warren yelled._

_"Don't repeat my words you bird boy!" Charles said._

_"I'm an angel, not a bird," Warren said._

_"No you're a bird. Surfing bird. Bird bird bird! Bird is the word!" Charles sang._

_"Bye Charles," Warren said as he walked away with a bottle of vodka in his hand._

_"Come back here you bird! I'll give you the bird you bird!" Charles yelled as he held up his middle finger. "And tell your folks to stop shitting on my car you bird! BIRD! Man I love that bird," he added as he drank his beer._

_"Dude you alright?" Alex asked._

_"I thought he loved me! It's just you and me now Hula Hoop Man," Charles said._

_"I beg your pardon?" Alex said._

_"You heard me Hula Hoop Man," Charles said as he took a sip of his beer._

_"Charles I think you've had enough beer," Hank said as he tried to take the beer bottle away from Charles._

_"No! My beer! Go get your own, King Kong!" Charles yelled, making Alex laugh._

_"Excuse me?" Hank asked._

_"Go get your own beer! Or unless your too busy fucking your girlfriend, go do that instead. Make little Curious George babies!" Charles said, causing Hank to blush._

_"Oh damn!" Alex laughed._

_"What's going on here?!" Anna asked._

_"I just told your King Kong boyfriend to go fuck you and make little Curious George babies," Charles said._

_"Charles stop it!" Anna yelled._

_Alex laughed harder. "Man this is hilarious!" he said._

_"I'm swinging on a chandelier bitch!" Peter yelled, then he got down and crawled in his knees. Brianna rode on his back, pretending he was her horse. "I'm a horsey! Moo!" Peter yelled._

**_*end of flashback*_ **

"Fine, let's not throw a party tonight," Warren said.

"Thank you. And Peter, just so you know, horses don't moo," Anna said.

"I knew that," Peter said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Anna? Can I talk to you alone?" Hannah said softly.

"Sure, Hannah. What do you want to talk about?" Anna asked.

"Well actually, I need yours, Brianna's, and Jean's help," Hannah said.

"I'm right here," Brianna said.

"And I'm here. What do you need help with?" Jean asked.

"I need some first date advice. What should I wear? How should I act? Who pays on the first date? Is it ok to kiss on the first date?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, honey, slow down. Breathe," Jean said, calming Hannah down.

"Sorry," Hannah said.

"It's ok. What you wear depends on where the date is going to be. Like my first date was at McDonald's and I just wore a T-shirt, hoodie, and jeans. Peter wore the same thing. We're pretty casual. Then after our McDonald's dinner, we did some Laser Tag," Brianna said.

"Ok, well, the date is going to be at the new diner that just opened last week," Hannah said.

"Alright, let's head to your room and we'll help pick out an outfit," Anna said, and the girls went back into the mansion then up to Hannah's room.

After half an hour of deciding what to wear, they all agreed on the outfit Hannah would wear.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjzr9Xvre7VAhVrwYMKHaCCBQEQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Froseilasoutfits.tumblr.com%2F&psig=AFQjCNHUYS2M0d222qTSwCA2P526v8bm9Q&ust=1503611822310378)

"It's adorable! I love it!" Hannah said cheerfully.

"Now, on how you should act. Just be yourself. That's very important to do. Just relax, be confident, and be yourself," Brianna said.

"And on who pays for the first date, you should offer to pay or split the check. Don't just assume that he'll pay the entire thing, and don't pressure him to pay. For my first date, which was seeing a movie, Scott paid for everything. He got the tickets and I offered to pay for the snacks and drinks, but he paid for those as well, which was really sweet of him," Jean said.

"And as for kissing, only do that whenever you both feel ready. It should feel natural. There is no right or wrong answer on when you should kiss. Hank and I had our first kiss on our second date," Anna said.

"Alright. Thank you girls so much, I look forward to my date tomorrow," Hannah said as she group hugged the girls.

"No problem. Let us know what happens," Jean said.

* * *

"Alright Kurt," Scott said as he pat his blue friend's shoulder. "It's time to give you dating advice," he added.

"And to possibly get you laid," Warren said.

"Warren no! I'm not ready for that. I'm waiting until I'm married," Kurt said.

"Never take any advice from Warren. It explains why he's still single," Alex said.

"Bitch so are you," Warren said.

"Ok guys, knock it off," Hank said. "I'll give you some dating advice, Kurt," he added.

"Yeah, the best person to ask for dating advice is Hank. He'll be more than happy to help," Charles said as he rolled by.

"And me! Wrap it before you tap it. No glove, no love," Peter said.

"No Peter!" Hank said.

"Twinkies!" Peter squealed as he stuffed his mouth with Twinkies. "I just realized they would be great for blow job lessons," he giggled.

"Damn it Peter!" Hank yelled.

"What's a blow job?" Kurt asked.

"When you suck a guy's dick," Warren said.

"Oh," Kurt said.

"Ignore them, Kurt. Now, for your first date, make sure to be confident. And the most important thing to do is relax, and just be yourself," Hank said to the young teleporter.

"Yep, and offer to pay, or split the check. Never pressure her to pay, and don't assume she'll do the paying. On my first date I paid for everything, because I wanted to pay for everything. Jean offered to help with paying, but I offered to pay the entire thing. It's really up to you on who wants to pay, but make sure to offer to pay, never pressure her," Scott said.

"If she's cold, offer her your jacket," Alex said.

"You can borrow one of my cars. And here's 50 dollars for your date. Have fun," Charles said as he gave Kurt 50 dollars, then rolled away.

"I'll give you some kissing lessons," Peter said.

"Is it ok to kiss on the first date?" Kurt asked, ignoring Peter.

"If you're both comfortable with it. Your first kiss should happen naturally. If you're feeling pressured, wait awhile. Only kiss whenever you both feel comfortable," Hank said.

"Ok. Thank you. I'm really excited for my date tomorrow. Nervous, but excited," Kurt said.

"What's going on?" a female voice asked. They all turned to see Raven, Kurt's mother.

"I have my first date tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Oh Kurt, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Raven said as she hugged her son tightly. "I'm guessing it's with Hannah?" she added.

"Yes it is. How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same look Hank gives Anna. And the look Peter gives Brianna. And the look Scott gives Jean, even though we can't see his eyes. When you look at Hannah, it's like your eyes sparkle with happiness and love," Raven said.

"Yeah, whenever I look at her, my heart beats really fast," Kurt said.

"Just relax, Kurt. Everything's going to be ok," Raven reassured her son.

"I know, Mother. Thank you," Kurt said.

"No problem. Make sure you let us know how it goes," Raven said.

"Of course," Kurt said with a smile.

"Want me to give you kissing lessons?" Peter asked, ruining the moment.

"No," Kurt told him.

***timeskip to the next day, evening***

"I'm so nervous, but excited at the same time," Hannah said. The girls were in her room helping her get ready. Jean was doing Hannah's hair, Anna was doing her makeup, and Brianna was smoothing her dress.

"You'll be fine Hannah. We've all been through this before. Just remember to relax and take deep breaths," Anna said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Anna said. The door opened to reveal Raven.

"Hey girls. Hannah you look beautiful!" Raven said as she smiled.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"You're welcome. I'll be taking picture later. I'm going to go check on Kurt now. I'll see you girls later," Raven said, then she left.

* * *

"I can't wait for this date to happen. I mean, I am nervous, but I'm also excited!" Kurt said as the guys were helping him get ready. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes that Warren helped pick out. Peter was doing Kurt's hair, Hank was tying his tie, and the Summers brothers were shining his shoes.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you boys decent?" Raven asked from the other side of the door.

"No we're having a massive orgy in here," Warren said sarcastically. Way to ruin the moment.

"What's an orgy?" Kurt asked.

"Not now Kurt, we'll tell you next time," Scott whispered.

"We're decent, you can come in," Alex said. The door opened to reveal Raven.

"Really Warren? I appreciate the level of maturity," Raven said as she glared at Warren, but when she looked at her son, she smiled. "Kurt you look so handsome!" she squealed.

"Thank you, Mother," Kurt said.

"No problem, honey. I'm going to take some pictures before you two leave. I'll go get the camera and meet you downstairs," Raven said, and she left.

* * *

"Got your cameras ready?" Charles asked.

"I have mine," Anna said.

"Me too," Raven said.

"I can't believe it. My baby sister has her first date. They grow up so fast," Anna cried. Hank gave her a tissue. "Thank you," she said as she took the tissue.

"Here they come. Places everyone," Charles said as he got his camera ready.

"Here comes the cute couple. I think I'm gonna cry. Hold me, baby brother," Alex said as he hugged Scott.

"It's ok, big brother. Just let it all out," Scott said as he hugged Alex back. "But if you blow your nose on my jacket I will blast you," he added.

"I would've done the same to you too," Alex said. "But Mom and Dad will kill me," he added.

"Same here, if I blast you," Scott said.

"Ssh! Don't ruin the moment," Jean whispered. They all saw Hannah and Kurt walking down the stairs, their arms linked.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Charles said, "Alright, picture time." Then he took a picture. Anna and Raven also took a few pictures, then they let the young couple go on their date.

"Have fun!" Raven said.

"And let us know how it goes!" Anna said. "And be safe," she added.

"Bye! I'll see you all later!" Hannah said. Everyone said their goodbyes, then the young couple walked out the door.

"Let's watch out the window," Alex said, and the group all looked out the window and saw the young couple drive away.

"Can we have a party?" Warren asked.

"No," Anna responded.

"You suck!" Warren whined.

"I know," Anna said.

"Can I go skinny dipping?" Peter asked, holding a towel.

"No," Anna and Hank both said.

"Watch me!" Peter said as he took his jacket off.

"Peter no!" Hank yelled.

"Peter yes!" Peter yelled back, and seconds later he ran off, leaving his clothes behind. One minute later he came back, and he was fully dressed. "I'm back after a minute of skinny dipping!" he said.

"Damn it! I wanted to take a picture!" Alex joked.

* * *

"I'm so happy I get to spend time with you," Kurt said.

"Me too! I've been waiting for this for so long," Hannah said as she drove, then eventually reached the diner. She parked the car, turned off the engine, and walked out.

"After you," Kurt said as he held the door open.

"Thank you," Hannah said as she smiled and walked in, with Kurt following behind.

* * *

The dinner date went well. Kurt paid for both of their meals, even though Hannah offered to split the check, Kurt wanted to pay the entire thing. After eating at the diner, Kurt and Hannah took a walk at the park.

Kurt noticed Hannah shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked her.

"A little, but it's not so bad," Hannah responded.

Kurt removed his jacket and held it towards Hannah. "Here. Put this on," he said.

"But you're going to get cold," Hannah said.

"I'll be fine. It was very cold in Germany so I'm used to it," Kurt said as he helped Hannah put the jacket on.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"It's no problem," Kurt said as he put an arm around Hannah's shoulders. They walked for another hour until it was time to go home.

* * *

Once they reached the mansion they were greeted by their friends.

"So how did it go?" Jean asked.

"It was wonderful!" Hannah said.

"I look forward to many more dates," Kurt said.

"Me too," Hannah said.

"Aww! You guys are so cute together!" Peter squealed.

"It's about damn time you two went out together," Charles said.

"You two make an adorable couple," Raven said. "And I'm hoping for some grandkids from you two someday," she said, making Kurt and Hannah blush.

After an hour of talking about how the date went, it was time for everyone to go to bed.

"I'll walk you to your room," Kurt said.

"Thank you," Hannah said as they walked until they reached her room. "I had a great time today," she said.

"I had a great time as well. I'm looking forward to doing this again," Kurt said.

"Me too," Hannah said. "Good night," she said.

"Good night," Kurt said. He stood there for another minute until he finally made a move. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her softly, but then he pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry. I understand if that was too soon," he said, only to be shushed by Hannah.

"It's ok. There's no need to be sorry. I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time," Hannah said, then she kissed Kurt. Kurt was shocked at first, but then he kissed back. The kiss lasted for a minute until the both pulled away, smiling at each other. "Sweet dreams," Hannah said.

"Sweet dreams to you too," Kurt said, then they both went into their own rooms.

* * *

Warren and Alex were in their shared room, looking through the crack of the door.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! They kissed! They actually kissed! I knew they were gonna kiss on their first date!" Alex said.

"What?! I thought they would wait until their fifth date, or something. I always thought Kurt was too much of a prude to make the first move. I mean you know Kurt. 'I'm Kurt Wagner and I'm an old virgin until I die,'" Warren said, mocking Kurt.

"Ok, first of all, Kurt doesn't talk like that. Second of all, you're just jealous because he just got himself a girl and you didn't," Alex said.

"I'm not jealous, I'm actually really happy for him. I'm just surprised that he had the balls to make a move, especially on their first date," Warren said.

"Well I was right, so pay up, bitch," Alex said as he held out his hand.

"Damn it Alex!" Warren said as he handed Alex a 20 dollar bill.

"See? I told you it would happen," Alex said as he took the money.

"I hate you, Alex."

"I love you too, Warren."


	5. Chapter 5

***one week later***

Kurt was walking down the hall until he reached Hannah's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in," Hannah called from the other side.

Kurt opened the door and saw Hannah packing a suitcase. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Packing. I'm going to my parents house for a week. Just a little vacation. A two hour drive. My sisters, Hank, and Peter are going as well. And I told my parents about you and they're already dying to meet you, so I was wondering if you wanted to come along as well," Hannah offered.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Kurt asked.

"They'll love you. I mean, they've seen Hank in his Beast form, and they know Peter runs super fast. I know they're going to love you. You're so sweet and adorable!" Hannah said.

"So when do we leave?" Kurt asked.

"Tomorrow," Hannah told him.

"I'll start packing then," Kurt said.

"Yay! I'll let the others know you're coming along," Hannah said, then she continued packing.

***the next day***

"You guys got everything you need?" Anna asked as she placed her suitcase in the back of the van that Charles let the group borrow.

"Everything's packed and ready," Brianna said as she placed her suitcase next to her sister's. Hank, Peter, Kurt, and Hannah all placed their suitcases in the van.

"Can't I just run? I mean, I can get there faster. I could race you if you want," Peter said.

"No Peter. This is suppose to be a fun road trip. Charles even let us borrow some of his CDs," Hank said.

"It's probably some Mozart or Beethoven shit," Peter said.

"Hey! Mozart and Beethoven are not shit. They're both amazing. There's even a Queen CD," Hank told the silver haired young man.

Peter gasped. "Queen?! I love Queen! Alright I'm in!" he said as he went into the van and buckled up his seatbelt. "We are the champions my friend!" he sang at the top of his lungs.

"Have a safe trip guys! See you in a week," Charles said as he waved at the group of 6. Everyone said their goodbyes then drove off.

* * *

"We will, we will rock you!" Anna, Hank, Brianna, Peter, Hannah, and Kurt all sang. Well, Peter screamed the lyrics at the top of his lungs, but everyone else just sang.

"No way! I didn't know Charles listens to Madonna," Hank said as he looked through the CDs.

"I once caught him singing and dancing to 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' while cooking. It was hilarious," Anna said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! It was so funny!" Brianna laughed.

"I actually once caught him and my dad singing and dancing to 'You're The One That I want.' It was funny," Peter said, and everyone laughed.

* * *

After the two hour drive, they eventually reached a house, which was pretty big.

"And we're here," Anna said as she parked the van into the driveway, turned off the engine, and got out, with everyone following along. They all got their suitcases out, then walked to the front door. Anna rang the doorbell and in a matter of seconds, the girls' parents answered the door.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Anna, Brianna, and Hannah said as they hugged their parents.

"Hello girls! I miss you all so much!" Mrs. Marion said.

"It's great to see you girls again!" Mr. Marion said. "And of course it's good to see you boys too," he said, hugging the guys. He looked at Kurt. "You must be Kurt Wagner," he said.

"Kurt Wagner? Hannah's told me so much about you! You're so handsome!" Mrs. Marion said as she pinched Kurt's cheeks.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he blushed.

"No problem! Come in. I don't want you to freeze and catch a cold," Mrs. Marion said, despite the warm summer weather. She stepped out of the way and let her daughters and future sons-in-law in. "Make yourselves at home. Lunch will be ready in an hour or so," she added.


	6. The Girls' House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the house where the sisters were raised before discovering their mutations.

Outside (Front):

Outside (Back):

Living Room:

Kitchen:

Dining Room:

Downstairs Bathroom:

Home Office:

Stairs:

Master Bedroom:

Master Bathroom:

 

Anna's Room:

Brianna's Room:

 Hannah's Room:

Guest Room:

Upstairs Bathroom (The bathroom the girls share):

Second Upstairs Bathroom (For the guests):

Attic:

Basement:

Basement Bathroom:

Workout Room:


	7. Chapter 7

"This place is amazing! It looks like a palace. So beautiful!" Kurt said.

"Oh thank you, Kurt," Mrs. Marion said.

"I'm glad you like it," Mr. Marion said.

"Is it ok if I give Kurt a tour of the house? Pretty, pretty please?" Peter asked.

"Ok Peter, go ahead," Mrs. Marion said.

"Yay! Thank you!" Peter said.

"Before you give the tour, why don't we put your suitcases upstairs first," Mr. Marion suggested.

"Great idea," Peter said as he picked up his and Brianna's suitcases, and went upstairs to put them in Brianna's room. Hank did the same with his and Anna's suitcases, and went up to put them in Anna's room. Hannah went up to place her suitcase in her room, and Kurt followed behind with his suitcase.

"Where can I put mine?" Kurt asked.

"Sweetie, we have a guest room. So if you want, you can put it there," Mrs. Marion said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Marion," Kurt said.

"Honey, you can call me Mom if you want," Mrs. Marion said as she smiled.

"Ok, Mom," Kurt said as he smiled back.

"And I'll show you where the guest room is," Peter said, and they both walked to the guest room. Kurt placed his suitcase next to the bed, then followed Peter out of the room.

"This is the bathroom us boys will be using. Don't worry about hogging the bathroom, the girls have their own. Their parents have their own bathroom as well. But yeah, this is our bathroom," Peter said.

"What's that?" Kurt asked as he pointed to the bidet.

"That, my friend, is called a bidet," Peter said.

"What does it do? Is it another toilet?" Kurt asked.

"Oh no, you don't use that as a toilet. You use that to wash your ass. I like to name it the ass washer, because that's what it does. It washes asses. But make sure you wipe thoroughly until it's all clean, then use the ass washer," Peter said.

"Can you demonstrate how to use it?" Kurt asked.

"Sure!" Peter said, then he turned the bidet on and squatted over it (with his pants on). "This is how you use it. So now you know how to use an ass washer," he added.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Hank asked.

"Showing Kurt how to use the ass washer," Peter said.

"You mean a bidet," Hank said.

"Well I like to call it an ass washer. I mean, that's what it does. It washes asses. So therefore, I call it an ass washer. You know, when we get back to the Mansion, we should tell Charles that we should get some ass washers in our bathrooms, that would be cool," Peter said. He got too close to the water. "Aw damn it! I wet my pants!" he whined.

"I think you made it angry for not calling it a bidet," Hank said sarcastically.

"Oh haha, very funny. I just got a little too close," Peter said.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Peter wet the back of his pants with the bidet," Hank told her.

"You mean the ass washer," Peter said.

"No. Say 'bidet,'" Hank said.

"No. I won't say it until you say 'ass washer,'" Peter said, and Hank just rolled his eyes.

"Peter, babe, I heard about what happened. Here's a hair dryer," Brianna said as she used the hair dryer to dry the back of Peter's pants.

"Thanks babe," Peter said. He then looked at Kurt. "Ok, let's start that tour," he said, then he started walking, with Kurt following behind.

* * *

"And saving the best for last, we have the garage. In here, we have the cars, an RV, and a big boat," Peter said, opening a door leading to the garage.

"Wow, this place is huge," Kurt said.

"I know, right? I love it here. I love the boat rides, and the RV is amazing," Peter said. "We'll take you boat riding and camping one day," he added.

"That would be wonderful," Kurt said.

"I know. And that's the tour of the house," Peter said as they walked back in. "Hey everyone," he said to the others.

"Hello. You guys are just in time for lunch. Have a seat. I made spaghetti," Mrs. Marion said.

"Aw yes! Your spaghetti is amazing!" Peter said.

"Thank you Peter. I even made a cup of extra cheese for you, since I know you like yours extra cheesy," Mrs. Marion said as she placed a cup of grated cheese next to Peter's plate.

"Yay! Thank you!" Peter said as he hugged his future mother-in-law.

"You're welcome honey," Mrs. Marion said as she hugged Peter back.

Everyone then sat down and started eating.


End file.
